Fishing lures attached to a fishhook are used to attract fish. Attracted by the lure, the fish then come into contact with the fishhook and then are easily pulled in by the fisherman.
Fishing lures come in many shapes and configurations, ranging from colorful fish-like plastic lures to bug-shaped dark lures. Attracting fish is not an exact science, and over the years a multitude of fish lure designs have been used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,631 discloses a fishing lure having a hard body with a light-refractive metallic coating. The coating is formed of glass spheres overlaying the metallic coating. The glass spheres are imbedded in a coating of clear lacquer or polyurethane. The substrate is aluminum and the glass spheres contain 70-80% by weight titanium dioxide. However, such lures are expensive to make. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a fishing lure which is natural in its appearance which produces a unique color change which attracts fish.
It is also an object of this invention to produce a fishing lure which is durable and inexpensive to produce.